Así me gustas
by Viko W
Summary: Un madadei, así es. Sólo lean, no se como describirlo... cosas que pasana en la noche?


**Así me gustas.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y serie de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No hago esto con la intención de ganar dinero, sólo para el entretenimiento propio.

**Advertencias:** una vez más, la ortografía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ser el líder y fundador de Akatsuki no es fácil, y encima tener por senpai a Deidara. Por eso tiene a Pein como falso 'representante' de la organización. Eso le aligera un poco las cosas. Pero no lo libra del todo. Lidiar con el rubio no es tarea sencilla… más si hay que contenerse de hacerle algo 'sucio'.

El Uchiha sabe que eso no es normal. Pero en ese tipo de cosas uno no tiene control. Sobra decir que lo sabe bien, pues en variadas ocasiones ha sentido el impulso de tirársele encima y actuar cual perro en celo. Véase como se vea, no puede decir si es bueno o malo, en cada una de ellas a logrado controlarse. Pero lo inevitable es inevitable, y su límite estaba por llegar.

Había recurrido a varios métodos ya. La lista iba quedándose corta. Ya había probado la opción de crema ultra humectante para manos ayudada con una foto del ojiazul. Pasando por ingeniosos peluches hechos a mano del rubio hasta bushins.

Sí, definitivamente ridículo para alguien como él.

Madara suspiró cansado tras pensar en todo eso. La vida era injusta.

Pensar en él era como…

…una terrible sensación de urgencia infinita.

Sí, la vida era injusta.

Un potente sonido que se extendió por todo el lugar haciendo un terrible eco, le hizo doler la cabeza. Por más que escuchara las 'artísticas' explosiones no podía acostumbrarse a ellas. ¿Cómo era posible que Deidara lo considerara arte? Él era tan extraño.

-sólo son explosiones…-murmuró masajeándose las sienes. Desde dónde estaba podía ver los destellos, el fuego y al rubio sobre una de sus aves gigantes. En momentos como esos sólo deseaba estrangularlo. Pero el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que explotaba algo, era más que suficiente para olvidar todo el enfado.

Maldecía el haberlo forzado a entrar a Akatsuki… lo distraía demasiado.

Otra explosión que hizo gritar de dolor a su cabeza.

Una vez más volvió a querer ahorcar al ojiazul. Entrenamientos o no, detestaba ese ruido. Deidara tenía que estar enfermo para pensar que eso era arte, por otra parte la filosofía que tenía de ello resultaba interesante. "Lo efímero, aquello que acaba con su propia existencia de una forma tan excepcional. En un instante desaparece, lo que es fugaz y glorioso para recordar por siempre"… quizá había improvisado un poco, pero estaba seguro de que algo así solía decir.

Francamente Deidara le parecía…

… infantil, furibundo, egocéntrico, amargado, orgulloso, etc.

Y así le gustaba. El sólo pensar que ese menudo cuerpo le pertenecería algún día le ayudaba a tolerar su 'arte'. Pero vamos, si a eso le aunamos esas cándidas sonrisas que mostraba de vez en cuando eran más que suficientes para omitir cualquier defecto.

Fijó su vista en el ave de arcilla que se acercaba velozmente. Eso indicaba que al fin había terminado. A esa distancia divisaba ya la perfecta figura del rubio.

Sonrió de medio lado al verlo mejor. No había duda, no para él.

Una y otra vez como en un ciclo infinito caía en su encanto. Y él ni siquiera lo notaba, ignoraba tantas cosas que no era de sorprenderse. Ignoraba el hecho de quien era el verdadero líder, que era él: 'Tobi', que en realidad era un Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, las verdaderas razones de su estadía en Akatsuki y sobre todo, desconocía que lo deseaba.

Se vio interrumpido al sentir la suave ventisca producida por las alas del ave al descender. De inmediato bajó el rubio haciendo un gesto de extrañeza al verlo ahí.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó tranquilamente.- se supone debes estar entrenando, uhn.

Madara reprimió una risa.

-lo estoy haciendo justo ahora.-declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-hmm. Agradece que esté de buen humor Tobi, de lo contrario yo--

-senpai creo que no es necesario que lo diga, ya sabemos como son las cosas. Habla demasiado sobre darme palizas y explotarme cosas encima, ¿no se cansa de eso Deidara-senpai?, siendo francos yo ya estoy aburrido de sus sermones.

La cara del menor se vio ensombrecida con un aura asesina fluyendo por todo su alrededor.

-¡acabaste con mi paciencia, uhn!-exclamó soltándole un golpe justo en la cabeza. Poco después mientras farfullaba comentarios hirientes al moreno, le dio la espalda y le miró de soslayo.-aun cuando seas un idiota y merezcas más que eso, como lo dije antes estoy de buen humor, uhn…. Idiota.

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar tal respuesta y terminó suspirando.

-como sea. Vámonos Tobi, uhn.

El pelinegro lo siguió con la mirada. Parecía no querer levantarse. Esto hizo detener al menor y mirarle asombrado. Era la primera vez que Tobi no decía ningún comentario molesto o hablaba a gritos, tampoco estaba alardeando de jutsus raros. Sólo estaba ahí echado sobre la hierba. Por un instante llegó a su mente la idea de que podría estar enfermo, pero la desechó enseguida, no esperaba tener tanta suerte.

-¿qué estás esperando?, dije que nos vamos, uhn.

El hombre de la máscara en espiral miró al cielo. Esa noche las estrellas parecían tener un brillo encantador. Pensó en que lo mejor era que Deidara se marchara, de esa forma tendría más tiempo para apaciguar las devastadoras ganas de 'asaltarlo'.

-me quedaré aquí un rato más. Quiero ver las estrellas, senpai.-dijo con la voz de 'Tobi' tratando de alejarlo.

Frunció el entrecejo al oírlo. No era propio de Tobi hablar de esa forma.

El mayor de los Uchihas lo volteó a ver rascando levemente su cabeza, tenía que ahuyentarlo…

… 'corría peligro'.

-no es necesario que te quedes, puedo encontrar el camino solo.

El más joven le vio curioso. Nunca antes había visto esa actitud en él. Ladeó su cabeza aún sin entender bien lo que pasaba. Quizá no fuese tan molesto.

Disimuló una sonrisa.

-son lindas, uhn.-murmuró con suavidad.-hace mucho que no veía las estrellas.

Consideró la idea de hacerle compañía, pero la idea era tan descabellada y no muy bien vista a su parecer. Además, Tobi parecía querer estar solo. Se iría, eso iba con él.

-...eh… sí.

La tímida voz del Uchiha le hizo reconsiderar la idea. Después de todo no le conocía bien, podría ser esta una buena forma de relacionarse sin terminar haciéndole explotar.

Inspiró tratando de obtener fuerzas y resignado caminó hasta su compañero. Como dijo, estaba de más o menos un buen humor. Por está ocasión sería amable con Tobi.

Sonriendo cálidamente se sentó a su lado. La expresión tras la máscara de Madara fue indescriptible. De lo único que estaba seguro era del fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de su cara. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Deidara le estaba sonriendo de esa forma… le estaba sonriendo a él. ¿Era el fin del mundo?, ¿ese realmente era Deidara?

-es sorprendente que en ocasiones dejes de ser tan irritante, uhn.-volvió su vista al cielo.- ¿sabes Tobi?, las estrellas también son arte. Cuando envejecen y llega la hora de morir lo hacen de una manera espectacular. Ellas acaban su existencia en una inmensa explosión, uhn.

El fundador de Akatsuki se quedó absorto y poco después reaccionó, animándose a hablar.

-yo creo que… independientemente de la forma en como mueran, el simple hecho de existir es un arte.-opinó con cierta incomodidad.-mientras estén allí arriba brillando sin temor a caerse y haciendo de la noche algo agradable, no importa como decidan dejar de existir.

Deidara le vio atónito por unos segundos.

-uhn…-parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces. Sin siquiera notarlo lo miró con un asombro tan inocente, que estuvo por derretir a Madara.

- b-bueno, eso creo.

-tonto.-sonrió ampliamente.-si tan sólo de comportaras así la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez me serías más agradable, uhn.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto como ahora tener el rostro cubierto. Sintió un débil golpe en su corazón, ¿qué era esta sensación tan cálida? Era tan extraña, se sentía tan bien. Tan reconfortante.

Acaso… el estar así, de esta forma con el rubio…

Guardó silencio mientras lo miraba.

El fresco aire nocturno meció las ramas de los árboles. Sonidos que albergaba la noche, el débil canto de los grillos se dejó escuchar.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el menor sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado.

El pelinegro meditó la respuesta.

-a mí…

…me agradas todo el tiempo.-confesó mirando en otra dirección. Rió quedamente.-se siente bien hablar así contigo.

La luz de la luna bañaba de color plata la extensa pradera. Un débil sonroso apareció en el rostro del artista. Frunció el ceño desviando la vista.

-no digas tonterías, uhn.-le reprochó avergonzado poniéndose de pie al instante.- nos vamos ya Tobi.

El moreno permitió que se adelantara un poco para seguirle luego.

-_se llama… ¿a-amor?_-preguntó para sus adentros.-_esta sensación… esto… ¿él fue capaz de hacer esto?... a mí._-se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- _no. Es muy pronto para deducir algo así._

Por un momento, aún en contra de su lógica, se permitió pensar que estaba enamorado…

… sólo por un momento, un instante fugaz.

La delgada silueta del muchacho fue perdiéndose entre las sombras. Madara curvó sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Deidara era como una explosión. Mejor que una mujer. Que la primavera. Mejor que cualquier droga. Mejor que el dulce. Que una sinfonía. Que las fragancia. Mejor que una noche de verano. Que las flores del cerezo. Era perfecto, era embriagante, adictivo, sublime, contradictorio, sensual, único, éxtasis… Deidara era…

… era arte. Lo era todo.

El sonido de las pisadas del ojiazul comenzaba a atenuarse.

Exhaló fuertemente. Ya sospechaba como terminaría todo esto. Después de ver tal actitud por parte de Deidara y haber grabado en su memoria con hierro candente esa sonrisa y mirar tan dulce, sabía que tendría que darse una ducha fría, muy fría.

**Fin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Las notas fruticool: **este one-shot se suponía sería perverso hasta el final, pero debido a la canción 'fly me to the moon' de evangelion ha terminado así. Creo que arruiné la historia, aunque básicamente siento no tiene trama alguna. Aun con todo eso, extrañamente me ha gustado el resultado. Quizá me apresuro en cuanto a reacciones, pero no puedo evitarlo. El titulo no me convence del todo, es fácil notar que soy mala nombrando mis historias, no se me da bien.

Me inclinó, como podrán ver, por un Madara pervertido… como no he visto que los pocos autores que escriben TobiDei/MadaDei lo pongan así, pues me he decidió por plasmarlo de esta forma… en parte porque así me gusta, kukukuku. Y sí, es bastante probable que siempre lo maneje de ese modo.

¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!


End file.
